Fluorette
Summary Fluorette is the protagonist of Answered Prayers. A young girl taking cover from the rain in a local shrine, she sends her spirit into the Spirit World from there and explores it for unknown reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B, 9-C, possibly 8-C or higher with the Shovel Name: Fluorette Origin: Answered Prayers Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Astral Projection (Can project her own spirit into the Spirit World), Soul Manipulation | Non-Corporeal (She is solely a spirit in the Spirit World), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kill other spirits), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Intangibility (Can become an amorphous shadow), Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport back to the Nexus at will. She can also teleport back to her real world self), Light Manipulation (Can produce light from her eyes and turn the environment Monochrome), Invisibility (Can become partially invisible), Flight, Regeneration (Low-High, likely Mid-High. Can regenerate from dissipating completely with the Phantom prayer), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 9. Even if she were to be erased, her spirit would simply return to her real world self and come back) Attack Potency: Human level | Human level, Street level (Can easily kill various spirits in a single attack), possibly Building level (Likely can harm beings with similar durability to hers. A clone of herself could harm and kill her) or higher (The Monochrome prayer can change the color of the entire sky at will) with the Shovel Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class, possibly Building Class or higher Durability: Human level | Human level, possibly Building level (Can take hits from spirits capable of recreating a Shrine and its surroundings) or higher Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Melee range, Low Multiversal with Astral Projection | Extended Melee Range, several kilometers with Monochrome prayer, universal with Phantom prayer, low multiversal with teleportation Standard Equipment: None | Her 12 prayers Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Prayers:' Fluorette can equip any of the following "Prayer", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the prayer in question. She can only equip a single prayer at a time. When she changes prayer, any damage to Fluorette will be reset. *'Phantom:' Fluorette becomes a Phantom, allowing her to melt into a liquid form and teleport back to the Nexus. *'Shovel:' Fluorette gains a shovel, which can be used to attack. *'Koraiyn:' Fluorette becomes a Koraiyn, whatever that is. *'Food:' Fluorette gains a sandwich. *'Light:' Fluorette's eyes start to produce light. *'Chromakey Dreamcoat:' Fluorette's lower half becomes invisible. *'Halo:' Fluorette gains a halo. *'Tentacles:' Fluorette gains tentacles and floats. *'Tall Geta:' Fluorette gains tall getas, which make her faster. *'Karakasa:' Fluorette becomes a Karakasa. *'Guitar:' Fluorette gains a guitar. *'Monochrome:' Fluorette becomes Monochrome and can make the world Monochrome as well. Key: Real World | Spirit World Gallery FluoretteBase.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Humans Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Spirits Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Answered Prayers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8